An uninterrupted power source (UPS) includes a power controller and battery packs (or any other suitable power source) to provide power to electronic components. Data centers may employ UPSs to provide backup power to a load bank of the data center (e.g., components of the datacenter, such as computers, servers, network devices, etc.), Accordingly, in the event of a power failure, a UPS may discharge its power sources to ensure that the load bank of the datacenter continues to receive power, thus preserving the integrity of the datacenter.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.